A Kiss
by SoE Lee
Summary: One-Shot. Había aprendido cosas interesantes acerca de Eriol a lo largo de los años, y una de ellas era acerca de la pésima idea de apostar contra él, porque muy probablemente terminarías perdiendo. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de CLAMP. A mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Summary: **Había aprendido cosas interesantes acerca de Eriol a lo largo de los años, y una de ellas era que era pésima idea apostar contra él porque muy probablemente terminarías perdiendo. AU.

**Nota: **Muy cliché, lo sé. Pero me esforcé para que se viera un poco diferente. ¡Espero les guste! Tomoyo y Eriol son tan asdfghjkl :3

.

**«A Kiss»**

.

.

Idiota, repugnante, idiota, odioso, lunático… ¡Agh! No existe un ser en todo el planeta Tierra que pueda comparar su evidente falta de neuronas con él. Eriol Hiragizawa. Ese chico me sacaría de quicio algún día con sus estúpidos comentarios y su maldita sonrisa perfecta. Se cree el dueño del universo solo porque unas cuantas descerebradas de primaria se desviven por él.

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que el idiota tiene lo suyo, no es un adefesio. Tenía una bonita nariz, cabello perfecto… ¡y ni hablar de sus ojos y de su sonrisa! Era un chico totalmente fuera de lo normal. Incluso era inteligente y talentoso, toca el piano sorprendentemente bien. Y lo peor del caso es que era gracioso, caballeroso y encantador con todos.

Con todos menos conmigo, por supuesto.

Y lo peor del caso es que por culpa de mis pecados en una vida anterior ─es la única explicación que le hayo─ a él le encanta fastidiarme todo el tiempo. Como en ese preciso momento; ahí estaba él de nuevo, retándome con esa mirada de superioridad. Muy desagradable.

─Eres hombre muerto Hiragizawa ─amenacé.

Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la suave y melodiosa risa de Eriol. Ese hombre en verdad deseaba que yo lo golpeara en la cara.

Él era como una cuarta más alto que yo, por lo que tenía que bajar un poco la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, consiguiendo que unos mechones de cabello oscuro le cayeran sobre la frente, haciéndolo lucir más apuesto de lo que ya era.

─No tienes nada que perder Daidouji ─incitó él, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja, acto que provocó que me sonrojara─. No hay nadie mirando, será un secreto entre nosotros ─prometió.

Me mordí el labio para no soltar un montón de insultos. Estaba jugando con mi orgullo y odiaba que hiciera eso, él era consciente de mi debilidad por tomar retos, y lo mala perdedora que era. Y a pesar de que sabía que era un error fatal seguirle el juego, no iba a dejar que me tomara por miedosa.

─No te tengo miedo Hiragizawa ─espeté─. Espero que no llores cuando pierdas. Después de todo, es solo sana competencia…

Eriol se rio maliciosamente, ignorando por completo mi mirada desafiante mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba con el reverso de la camiseta.

─¿Qué te parece si volvemos las cosas más interesantes Daidouji? ─propuso él─. ¡Apostemos algo!

Su mirada era de seguridad. Tragué grueso al escuchar la palabra apuesta. Un reto era muy diferente a una apuesta. Si perdía, le debería algo a Eriol, cualquier cosa que él pidiese. Había aprendido cosas interesantes acerca de Eriol a lo largo de los años, y una de ellas era que era pésima idea apostar contra él porque muy probablemente terminarías perdiendo.

─¿Ap…apuesta? ─lo miré dudosa. Él sonrió complacido cuando me escuchó tartamudear.

─Si es que no tienes miedo, claro. Al fin y al cabo es…sana competencia.

Todas mis dudas acerca de si debía o no aceptar el reto se fueron al carajo con esa última frase. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de enderezarme completamente y dirigirle la palabra sin mandarlo a la mierda por utilizar mis palabras en mi contra.

─Trato hecho ─acepté. Eriol alzó ambas cejas, haciéndose el sorprendido. Sonrió como si le hubiera dicho que se ganó la lotería.

─Y dime Tomoyo ─empezó a decir él con una voz suave─. ¿Qué quieres apostar?

Me tomó un tiempo pensar en que pediría. No es como si necesitara o quisiera algo, así que no habría necesidad de pedirle algo que fuera para mí. Tendría que ser algo de lo que él se arrepintiese de haber apostado contra mí, devolverle un poco los malos ratos que me ha hecho pasar con sus bromas y jueguitos.

─Si yo gano tendrás que… ─una idea brillante cruzó mi cabeza─. Tendrás que depilarte las cejas.

Eriol soltó una carcajada. La idea de que tuviera que ir sin cejas al colegio debió de parecerle atroz, sin embargo no mostró ni una sola señal de temor. Se veía demasiado confiado de que ganaría.

─Está bien ─aceptó─. La carrera será hasta el parque del Rey Pingüino, el primero que llegue será el ganador.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me volteaba para quedar en dirección al parque. Nos quedaba en línea recta, a un kilómetro de distancia, así que no había modo de tomar atajos. Eriol se puso de cuclillas, en posición para empezar la carrera en cualquier momento. Me coloqué a su lado tratando de no mirarlo, imitando su pose. No era una distancia tan larga como para cansarse rápido, así que sería solo cuestión de velocidad.

─¿A la cuenta de tres? ─ofrecí. Eriol asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de la calle.

─Uno…─empezó a contar él.

─Dos…

En ese momento tuve el descuido de voltear mi cabeza y, en menos de un segundo, echarle un vistazo. No parecía tener miedo de perder, pero tampoco lucía muy confiado. Pensé en lo mucho en que insistió para que yo hiciera esta carrera con él y se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que probablemente él ganaría.

─¡Tres! ─gritó Eriol con fuerza y ambos salimos corriendo.

Las casas y las tiendas parecían esfumarse rápidamente a nuestro paso. Empecé a tomar la delantera, y ya en la primera cuadra me empezaba a sentir un poco más confiada de mi misma. Agradecí mentalmente las clases de atletismo en las que mi madre me obligó a participar durante las vacaciones de verano.

Íbamos por la mitad del camino cuando Eriol logró posicionarse a mi lado. Ambos estábamos corriendo casi que a la misma velocidad. Traté por todos los medios adelantármele, pero resultó casi que imposible. Eriol era muy rápido y faltando solo una cuadra para llegar al parque, se logró adelantar y quedar por delante.

Sentí una punzada de decepción cuando lo miré alcanzar el pingüino gigante que se encontraba en mitad del parque. Eriol se reía de la felicidad, y tenía que admitir ─casi con envidia─ que a pesar de tener una capa de sudor en su rostro y que estaba completamente rojo y agitado, se veía guapo incluso así.

Me acerqué a él refunfuñando por lo bajo pequeños insultos, intentado de recuperar el aire que había huido de mis pulmones por la carrera.

─Creo que gané ─dijo regodeándose de su victoria.

Lo miré con una expresión de ira y horror. En ese momento me percaté de que no acordamos sobre lo que sucedería si Eriol ganaba. Creó que me puse pálida, a pesar de sentir mi cara ardiendo.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─pregunté con enojo. No podía creer que fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para participar en una carrera en la que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasarme si perdía. Y era culpa mía por no preguntarle.

Eriol se acercó a mí sin dejar de sonreír. Me tensé al percatarme de la corta distancia que había dejado entre nosotros y me estremecí al sentir su aliento golpear contra mi oreja.

─Un beso, Tomoyo.

Retrocedí un paso tambaleando, tanto que él me sostuvo por el brazo.

─Debes de estar bromeando ─le respondí con voz temblorosa.

Jamás me hubiera permitido a mí misma participar en una apuesta que implicaría besarlo precisamente a él. De todos los seres humanos del universo. La persona que se encargaba de que mi existencia fuera un poco más miserable todos los días. La misma persona que estaba segura de que me odiaba.

─Una apuesta es una apuesta. Y yo gané Tomoyo ─recordó.

─¿Quieres que te bese? ─pregunte incrédula.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Acercó su mano hacia mi rostro y apartó unos mechones que se pegaban a mi rostro por la fina capa de sudor.

─Cierra los ojos ─ordenó y yo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, obedecí.

Las piernas me temblaban y el corazón me latía rapidísimo. Ya no estaba muy segura si era por la agitación de la carrera, o por los nervios de que Eriol Hiragizawa me fuera a besar. Me hubiera gustado advertirle que yo no sabía besar, y que ese sería mi primer beso.

Repetí eso en mi cabeza. Eriol sería mi primer beso. El estúpido, repugnante, idiota…

No pude seguir pensando en insultos adecuados porque el aliento de Eriol golpeó mi rostro. Los labios de Eriol no tocaban los míos aún, pero sentía su nariz tocar la mía, al igual como su frente estaba contra la mía.

Abrí mis ojos despacito, y noté que Eriol ya me estaba mirando. Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos hacia sus labios y en un momento yo ya quería que me besara. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, ni lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento, solo quería terminar de acortar la distancia entre la boca de Eriol y la mía y besarlo de una vez.

Y así lo hice.

Eriol emitió un ruidito de sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en responderme el beso. Colocó sus manos en mi espalda y me atrajo completamente hacia él. Yo coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de mantenerlo muy cerca.

Fue lento, dulce, suave. Mis labios se movían sobre los de Eriol con inseguridad, pero a él no parecía importarle. Eriol abrió un poco la boca y yo entendí que quería profundizar el beso. La lengua de Eriol encontró la mía, y de enseguida sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Descubrí con sorpresa que no quería parar de besarlo. Era agradable el sabor de su boca y esas extrañas cosquillas que sentía donde él me tocaba se sentían bien.

Eriol se separó de repente, trayéndome a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo y descubrí que su rostro estaba completamente serio. Su mirada era indescifrable. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos, pero parecía estar enfadado por alguna extraña razón.

─Ya cumpliste tu parte de la apuesta ─dijo con voz cortante.

Lo miré dolida. Era algo muy típico de él hacerme sentir mal, fastidiarme con sus ridículos insultos faltos de imaginación, podía ser muchísimas cosas, pero jamás consideré a Eriol una persona cruel. Hasta este momento.

La desilusión al percatarme que yo había disfrutado ese gesto y que no había significado nada para él, me provocó muchísimos deseos de golpearlo hasta quebrarle algún hueso. Tragué para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y tuve que tomar varias bocanadas de aire para no ponerme a llorar frente a él.

─¡Eres un imbécil! ─le grité. Empecé a golpearlo por los hombros tratando de descargar mi ira, pero a él no parecía dolerle en absoluto.

─¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ─preguntó histérico, tratando de esquivar mis puños.

─¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?! Tú me pides que haga una estúpida carrera y luego me dices que apostemos algo, y pareciese que quisieras hacerme sentir mal todo el tiempo porque de todas las cosas que me pudiste haber pedido dijiste que querías que te besara, y no te importó en absoluto que fuera mi primer beso ni nada, solo te interesa dañarme. Eres cruel, cínico, y arrogante.

Era muy tarde para tratar de tranquilizarme a mí misma. Algunas lágrimas traicioneras ya estaban empapando mi rostro.

Eriol parecía sorprendido de mi reacción, he incluso se miraba arrepentido.

─No quise hacerte sentir mal…

─Cállate ─le corte─. No digas que lo sientes cuando lo único que has hecho es odiarme sobre todas las cosas.

─Yo no te odio ─dijo Eriol enojado─. ¿Crees que te habría pedido que me besaras de odiarte? ─me quedé paralizada al escuchar a Eriol tan furioso.─ Tomoyo, me gustas desde el día en que te conocí. Nunca te molesté con la intención de herirte, jamás te haría eso. Yo solo…yo solo quería besarte y…nunca desee que terminara de esta forma. Debí de suponerlo, suponer que tú no me ibas a corresponder de la misma manera. Puedes llamarme egoísta, lo soy; pero te juro que nunca quise lastimarte.

El nudo en mi garganta y la opresión en mi pecho me dificultaban respirar con normalidad. Ya no iba a culpar al cansancio de la carrera de que mis piernas temblaran y que mi corazón latiera rapidísimo. Agradecía un poco al hecho de que ya no me encontraba llorando; estaba muy paralizada para eso.

'_Me gustas'. _¿Qué su supone que significa eso? Viniendo de cualquier otra persona hubiera sonado como una declaración, pero era Eriol de quien hablábamos. Yo creía que él me odiaba, y de repente me dice que quería besarme porque sentía algo por mí. ¡Todo era tan confuso!

Y estaba el hecho de que él estaba esperando que yo hablara. Pero no sabía muy bien que decir. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que pensar!

¿Qué sentía yo por Eriol? Si me hubieran preguntado lo mismo la semana pasada, hubiera dicho que no me simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Pero la forma en la que me había besado, ese brillo en sus ojos azul oscuro, y lo más importante es cómo me había sentido. Hubo un momento en que realmente no me importó si seguía besándome. ¿Quería eso decir algo?

Observé como Eriol negaba con la cabeza, mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse. Se veía realmente dolido. Fue ese momento en el fui capaz de reaccionar. Me adelante un par de pasos para agarrarlo de la manga de la camisa para detenerlo.

─No quiero que te vayas ─admití en un susurro apenas audible─. Y…yo qu…a mí… ─tomé una bocanada de aire─. También me gustas Eriol.

─¿Estás segura de esto Tommy? ─murmuró tomándome de la mano. Ya se veía menos triste, pero no parecía muy convencido de mi declaración; era como si sintiera esperanza y temor al mismo tiempo.

─¿De lo que siento por ti? En este momento es de lo único que estoy segura ─dije sonrojándome.

Eriol sonrió cariñoso y se acercó lentamente hasta mí. Colocó con cuidado su mano en mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro la altura del suyo. Me puse de puntillas para llegar hasta sus labios y lo besé. Fue corto, lento, pero dulce. Logró que mis piernas se pusieras a temblar y que esa extraña sensación reconfortante en mi pecho apareciera.

Nos separamos lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos. Los de él estaban brillosos, y sonreía ampliamente.

─No sabes lo feliz que me haces Tommy ─murmuró dándome un beso en la frente. Me sonrojé al escuchar el apodo que había utilizado.

Entrelace mis dedos con los de él sintiendo una extraña especie de escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al contacto. Jamás imagine sentir estas cosas por Eriol, digo, él era el ser más insoportable que se había cruzado en mi vida. Pero al verlo en ese momento, a mi lado, con esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago incluidas, no podía negar que me gustaba mucho.

Quizás Eriol no era el único que ganaba en las apuestas después de todo…


End file.
